Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Moore, Ken B. PROJECT SUMMARY The Interstate Shellfish Sanitation Conference (ISSC) was formed to foster and promote shellfish sanitation through the cooperation to Federal and State Shellfish Control Authorities, the shellfish industry, and the academic community. The involvement of Federal and State agencies, the shellfish industry, and academic interest is essential to the maintenance of safe and healthy shellfish products for the consumer. The Conference provides the forum for this involvement. The Conference adopts uniform procedures, which are incorporated into the National Shellfish Sanitation Program (NSSP). The guidelines of the NSSP are implemented by all Shellfish Control Authorities, giving States current and comprehensive sanitation guidelines to regulate the harvesting, processing, and shipping of shellfish. The Conference also informs all interested parties of recent development in shellfish sanitation and other major issues of concern. The Conference holds a Biennial Meeting attended by representatives of producing and non-producing states, federal agencies, industry, and academic institutions. These meetings focus on issues of importance to shellfish sanitation and safety of shellfish products consumed in the United States. ISSC Task Forces review proposals submitted by the Conference participants and prepares recommendations for consideration by the Conference?s Voting Delegates. Committees are often appointed to assist the Task forces in developing recommendations. Delegates from each State Shellfish Control Authority vote on recommendations submitted by the Task Forces. Recommendations that are adopted are incorporated into the NSSP. The purpose of this application is to facilitate meeting attendance of State Voting Delegates, Task Force and Committee members whose attendance might otherwise by denied due to budget constraints.